


Devil May Care

by StarfallGalaxy



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Humor, Im tired, M/M, No Smut, Sexy Outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 12:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfallGalaxy/pseuds/StarfallGalaxy
Summary: “...Zim would say he’s surprised, human, but considering your…,” Zim looked him over, licking his lips with his long tongue. “Sadistic nature, this is tame.”





	Devil May Care

The Irken in front of Dib was chewing gum with his lekku limp over one eye, in a set of mom jeans and a purple button up shirt that may or may not have been giving him ideas that he felt impure for having but there they were. Zim had filled out now that he wasn’t forced to be on rations (the energy in Irken’s PAK could only hold out for so long before they needed more sugar and a good recharge), becoming what Dib had lovingly started to refer to as a ‘teddy bear’ shape. Only in his head. Never, ever to Zim’s face.

And maaaybe they had gotten drunk last night…

And maaaaaybe he had decided that even though they hated Halloween and he was terrified of going out that night…

He might have ordered Zim a sexy costume last night when the two had shared a bottle of beer after confessions that they either didn’t remember or swore never to speak of again. Maybe. And maybe Zim wasn’t going to kill him because that smirk was usually reserved for Mischief which usually ended up with the two of them waking up in the morning sore (sometimes not for the reasons you may think). The magma eyes sparkled with mirth as the Irken blew a bubble, clutching the new fabric in one talon from where he’d ripped in from the box. Dib gave him a deer-in-headlights expression.

“...Zim would say he’s surprised, human, but considering your…,” Zim looked him over, licking his lips with his long tongue. “Sadistic nature, this is tame.”

“I’m sorry, okay?” Dib hid his face with the pillow from the bed he currently sat on, already mortified by himself and this whole situation. “You don’t have to-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

“Quiet, Dib-thing…” Zim’s head turned at the sound of one flustered Dib hiding his face in the covers of the bed. “...What are you worried about?! We have had five kids already, it’s not like this is new!”

Dib made a whimpering sound, pulling the pillow over his head. Zim sighed. His human could be so stupid sometimes. After a while, he coughed, trying to get the idiot’s attention. No dice. Cough again. More dramatic. 

COUGH LIKE HE’S DYING.

...Dib hesitantly lifted his head to see the grave he’d dug himself in. Then he couldn’t turn away, because what he saw was truly going to send his ass to hell. Especially if Zim was Satan, if the costume could be believed. He traced the figure with his eyes, the fabric squeezing in all of the right places. Zim looked so soft and squishy...he wanted to hug him, as ridiculous as that was. The fake demon horns kind of looked ridiculous next to the lekku but that was only one thing. Everything else looked supple, delicious…

“Diiiiib… are you going to come back from your trip to Vort?” Zim giggled, a sound that Dib was fairly certain was made to kill him. “Does Zim look-gah!”

He never got to finish, because he suddenly got dragged into bed with a very flustered Dib for some sinful love.


End file.
